Most of the current large-size liquid crystal display panels use negative Vertical Alignment, VA liquid crystal or In-Plane Switching, IPS liquid crystal technology, compared to IPS liquid crystal technology, VA-type liquid crystal display technology has advantages of higher production efficiency and lower manufacturing cost, but has obvious defects in optical properties compared to the IPS liquid crystal technology in optical properties, especially large-size panels in commercial applications need a larger viewing angle presentation, the driving of the liquid crystal of the VA-type is often not meet the needs of the market application in the viewing angle and color shift. By using a front view and side view of the VA-type liquid crystal technology to observe the variation of the gray scale luminance ratio of a red sub-pixel R, a green sub-pixel G, a blue sub-pixel B, it can be found that the luminance of the side view of the blue sub-pixel B is increased with the voltage, the trend of the luminance saturation is significant and fast than the red sub-pixel R and the green sub-pixel G, so that the quality under the observation of the mixing color viewing angle will be a noticeable defect in the bluish color shift.